


A secret conversation

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [194]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Gen, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Right before the conversation where they are both in front of the fire (Before the hug and cake), John has a little conversation of his own...





	A secret conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“How could...”

“I know! Don't you think I hate myself enough now?” John utters under his breath.

“Not enough if you can't apologize to him," she snaps.

“How can I ever apologize for that... he's going to come up with bogus excuses and brush it under the rug...” His voice broke a little more, “I don't deserve to be forgiven…”

Her tone was full of love when she says softly, “John...” 

“Stop coddling me!” He turns his head to chase her from the room. “So many excuses, like I'm under stress, nearly PTSD, that I’m drinking too much and not sleeping enough, a widower with a young child... that I am angry that he's the reason why... why… why I am all alone  _again_.”

“But you are a widower with a young child. You are mourning your wife, the idea of the life you could have had… And as for the rest you know that's not what happened…” She chides him sympathetically.

“Yes… I know.” John admits with tears in his eyes. “It was… your... her doing only.”

“Tell him… At least, tell him that. Please, do this for your friend... for you!”

John snaps out of it as Sherlock sits in his chair, back from the bathroom.  _He really does look like hell._

“I had, of course, several other backup…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
